Une fin d'après-midi tranquille
by La Folleuh
Summary: Edgar Bonnepomme était un Hobbit comblé. Et il comptait bien profiter de son dimanche bien mérité !


Bienvenue pour un nouveau défi du Poney Fringant ! Le thème porte sur le pique-nique.

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et à bientôt, pour un nouveau défi !

OoOoOo

Edgar Bonnepomme était un Hobbit comblé. Du moins, voilà l'image qu'il aimait à donner de lui-même et celle qu'il aimait voir dans son miroir. Sa femme, Mirabelle était parfaite : ce qu'il fallait de coquette, une voix agréable qui permettait de supporter ses bavardages et une mère dont les talents de cuisinière surpassaient allégrement ses défauts. Sans oublier que Mirabelle lui avait donné deux enfants beaux et forts, comme en rêve tout Hobbit qui se respecte.

Aussi, lorsque sa femme lui avait proposé de profiter de la belle journée de dimanche qui se profilait à l'horizon pour partir en pique-nique, il s'était de surcroit senti chanceux. Ce genre d'initiative ne lui ressemblait plus trop depuis ces dernières années. Et voilà que depuis quelques jours, elle sifflotait, chantonnait, donnait un avis constructif et si son nez ne le trompait pas, préparait ses biscuits préférés ! Oui, Edgar était le plus chanceux des Hobbits !

Le jour dit, ils partirent tous cahin-caha les bras chargés de paniers emplis de victuailles. Il bombait le torse de fierté devant tous ses voisins jaloux qui les regardaient aller d'un œil mauvais. Lui aussi avait envie de rire et de chanter face à eux mais cela aurait quelque peu gâché son effet. Surtout, que s'il avait bien une tache à s'acquitter, c'était bien celle-là ! Car Mirabelle avait tout prévu : elle avait repéré un véritable petit coin de paradis avec un arbre qui les ombrageait agréablement et un petit cours d'eau suffisamment proche pour les rafraichir mais pas pour en être dangereux pour autant. Cela aurait dû être parfait, mais à partir de ce moment, tout avait basculé.

Cela avait commencé avec Blandine, sa fille. Avec ses belles boucles blondes, elle était jolie comme un cœur. Alors qu'ils s'installaient, elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder dans tous les sens. Elle allait se dévisser la tête à continuer comme ça ! Mais non, malgré ses stricts rappels à l'ordre, rien n'y faisait, elle se calmait quelques instant pour recommencer aussi sec.

– Regardez comme il est bizarre le monsieur !

Séverin n'avait pas tort. Le Hobbit qui se dirigeait vers eux avait une allure déplorable. Tandis que Mirabelle rabrouait son fils pour oser émettre un jugement à voix aussi haute, Blandine poussa un cri de ravissement et se précipita dans les bras de l'inconnu.

– Papa, Maman, je vous présente Kévin, mon fiancé, osa-t-elle dire, toute rosissante.

– Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Kev si vous préférez.

Comment pouvait-on croire que c'était préférable ? Il s'apprêtait à se lever et à jeter ce malotru loin d'eux lorsque sa femme posa une main apaisante sur son bras.

– Laisse donc, lui chuchota-t-elle. Ce n'est pas la peine de te brouiller avec ta fille alors qu'on va passer table. Peut-être que ce jeune homme est tout à fait charmant, nous n'en savons rien.

Il eut beaucoup de mal à cacher son sourire triomphant face à son rictus d'horreur. Car non seulement Kévin monopolisait la parole mais en plus, sa conversation était des plus désagréables. Mais lorsqu'il commença à expliquer qu'il était obligé de se lisser les cheveux aux pierres chaudes car sinon ses bouclettes se coinçaient dans ses piercings, il ne put contenir son hilarité. Un lissage ! Aux pierres chaudes ! Pouvait-on être plus ridicule que ça ? Le désastre fut heureusement évité par Mirabelle qui eut la présence d'esprit de lui fourrer des petits sablés au potimarron dans le bec. Il manqua de peu de s'étouffer mais son rire passa presque inaperçu. Les sourcils froncés de sa fille promettaient toutefois des représailles. Qu'elle essaye donc ! Il en avait bien des choses à lui dire aussi. Mais plus tard, pour le moment, les petits gâteaux requéraient toute son attention. Sa femme leur avait donné une forme de petit soleil ou de petite fleur. Il ne savait pas trop, le principal, c'était qu'ils étaient bons. Relégués au loin la conversation, comme les cris de Séverin. Il n'aspirait plus qu'à sa fidèle pipe et à un peu de calme. Et à quelques biscuits encore, il ne fallait pas bouder son plaisir.

Bien entendu, il était écrit qu'il ne lui serait pas permis de profiter de sa journée. Voilà maintenant que Mirabelle se dandinait à côté de lui, comme si elle voulait lui dire quelque chose mais qu'elle n'osait pas. Cela serait bien une première ! Et pourtant elle était là, ouvrant et fermant la bouche alternativement tel un poisson hors de l'eau. Ce n'était pas son meilleur profil, loin sans faut. Edgar dut se rendre à l'évidence, s'il voulait profiter de cette fin d'après-midi, il allait devoir lui faire cracher ce qu'elle avait à dire. Pas une mince affaire mais au moins il serait tranquille. Enfin, elle sembla se décider :

– Mon Edgar, prépare-toi à être le plus heureux de la Comté, je suis enceinte !

– Je pars vivre chez Kévin !

– Au secours ! Je suis attaqué par des frelons !

Pourquoi Edgar, Hobbit comblé devait-il être puni aussi durement ?


End file.
